Skipping Stone
by FoxAK
Summary: 12th Division's Captain, also the most hated captain in Soul Society. Just what happened to him before being tossed into the Nest of Maggots? Mayuri x OC
1. Chapter 1

"Stop it… Please, don't hurt me…"

"What a whiny little freak, this piece of garbage is. Take this!"

"Ugh… stop it…"

"Pathetic. Hey, you guys. Let's all spit on him. That'll teach him to trespass into our territory, gang!"

_The horrible deed was done, and a shriveling child was left behind. Tears dropped onto the ground from his golden eyes. His shaggy blue hair was messy and drops of blood could be seen on it. The child sobbed with despair. Why was he born like this? It's not as if he asked for his appearance to be like this. He never asked for such treatment either. All he wanted was friends, yet everyone loathed him, thinking that he was a monster of some sort. Born with such characteristics, he was often bullied by the other kids. This child died at the age of 2 along with his mother because of an accident, and ever since they arrived in the outskirts of Soul Society, they've been treated like outcasts. Nobody saw them as humans. They were seen as things that brought bad luck to the 68__th__ District in the East Rukongai. People there were highly superstitious, and believed that these two new additions were the cause of all the bad harvests. Persecuted, they were. Striving to survive, the mother and son tried their best to get along with the people, and managed to survive for 7 years already, withstanding all the pain and insult. Tamura Akiko was the name of the mother, and her beloved son's name was Kurotsuchi Mayuri. He was an obedient child, always listening to what his mother told him. He always loved his mother, never once complaining in front of her. She was the only person in this world who understood himself and vice versa. They needed each other. It was tragic for both of them to be sent to such a place, but as long as they were with each other, everything was fine._

_Mayuri sat up, still frightened of the possibility of the bullies returning. The sound of a crow cawing startled him and he ducked into the bushes for cover. Shivering, he wiped his tears and stood up. Adjusting his ragged clothes, he made way into the forest. He couldn't look like this, not in front of her. Casting a look over his shoulder, he continued his way. Slowly, he made it to the outskirts of the 13__th__ district._

"Mayu-chan! I'm over here!"

"Tena!" _Running forwards, he met up with his best friend, another pitiful soul that was cast into this lonely world. The young girl who was referred to as "Tena" was a cheerful little girl. She was every inch the perfect girl. Silver, long hair, pale skin, rosy cheeks, thin body, kind personality… the only flaw was that her right eye was blind. Her left eye remained a beautiful turquoise. "Tena" was actually just a nickname, just like "Mayu-chan". The girl's real name was Tenari. Shimizu Tenari._

"Mayu-chan? Why are you wounded? Ah, you're sticky."

"Sorry, I was getting beaten up. Should I have cleaned up before coming?"

"No need! Sticky Mayu-chan is still Mayu-chan, right? …Mayu-chan…"

"What's wrong, Tena?"

"Are you… in pain? There's so many wounds… bruises… are you okay?"

"Tena, I'm used to it already. There's no need to worry. Come now, let's go have fun."

"…If you say so, Mayu-chan. But…! If you're really hurt, please don't hesitate to tell me! We can always play some other day!"

"Don't worry, Tena. Look, I got myself some flat stones. Let's go skip them at the pond, Tena!"

"Um… alright, Mayu-chan! Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home, Kaa-san." _Night has arrived. Mayuri announced as he closed the door silently. Their home was a small one. There was only enough space for the two of them. One mattress was on the ground, and a small fire was close to the door. This was all they had. His mother was heating up some water, ridding the bacteria, making it the only drinkable water around for them._

_Smiling weakly at her son, she said softly, _"Welcome home, Mayuri… Mayuri? Why are you bleeding? Did the kids pick on you again?" _She grabbed a ragged towel and dipped it into the clean water, rushing forward to care for her only son. _"Mayuri… Mayuri, my son… it hurts me so much to see you in pain… my son…" _She continued murmuring as she washed the wounds on Mayuri's body. Suddenly, she began to cough violently._

"Kaa-san!" _Supporting his mother despite his wounds, Mayuri held onto his mother. _"Kaa-san, speak no more. Any more fretting and it might cost you your life!" _Standing up and helping his mother to the mattress, he said, _"Kaa-san, you need to rest. This water won't do. It's too hot for you to drink. I'm going to the well to get some water for you. Please just wait a little longer, Kaa-san."

"But Mayuri… that place is dangerous at night…"

"Without you, Kaa-san, every single place is dangerous. I'll return with water, Kaa-san." _Without another word, he grabbed another empty bucket from the corner and headed outside._

* * *

_It was silent. Mayuri knew this place quite well. The kids that picked on him in the morning wouldn't attack him at night, so he was quite confident on retrieving some water for his mother. He padded along the muddy ground as he neared his target. He approached the well cautiously. Attaching the bucket onto the rope, he began lowering it down the gaping hole._

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" _Upon hearing the threatening voice, the 9 year old spun around. He was confronted by a group of vicious looking teenagers. They were a notorious band of 5 people in the district and had a nasty habit of claiming public things for their own. _"I spy myself a little runt trying to steal our water… say, what do we do to thieves?"

"I'm… I'm sorry…" _Mayuri stammered. _"I… I didn't know this water was yours… I'm sorry… Please, just let me get some water for my mother… She's really sick…"

"Aw~ would you listen to that." _The ringleader taunted, receiving laughter from his cronies. _"The little monster's mommy is sick, and he needs some water to make his mommy feel better. Now isn't that heartwarming?"

_The child knew he was in serious trouble when the 5 started to approach him, brandishing sharp knives in their hands. _"Hey, boss. Why don't we cut him, to make him remember?"

"I like that idea." _Mayuri gave out a whimper and began to back away. He cursed in his mind when he realized the well was cutting his path of escape. _"You little monster, let's see if you squeal like one."

_The first cut is always the most agonizing one. Mayuri flinched in pain as the opening sequence began. The other 4 caught their leader's signal and began slicing Mayuri as well. Soon, wounds were appearing all over his miniscule body. The screams of the young one pierced the night as the torture continued without ceasing. The knives dug into his body repeatedly, adding the color of crimson onto the ground. The leader motioned them to stop. Then, an evil grin materialized on his face. _"I know, I'll cut of those ears of yours. After all, you don't seem to have any use of them, not having heard of our little group!" _Grabbing a large tuft of blue hair, Mayuri was lifted up. With a half-closed eye, he saw the murderous glint of the blade, closing in on him. Ah, the child was unable to feel anything at all anymore. How piteous the child was when he saw the smirking adolescent holding two bloodied objects in his hand. _"I'll be taking these as souvenirs, weakling!" _Grinning demonically, the group departed. The child, lying in his own blood, was unable to see clearly anymore. The massive blood loss caused his vision to become blurry, but nonetheless, he carried the bucket of water home, careful not to taint the clean water with his blood._

_Returning home and leaving a trail of blood behind himself, he collapsed at the very second the door opened. His mother, horrified at the scene, covered her mouth in panic. The child, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, wheezed out his final word before losing awareness. _"I… I told you… I'd be back… Kaa-san…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Several months have passed after the brutal assault on Mayuri. He believed that his life would resume to normal after waking up and wounds healed, but the other kids treated him even with more disdain, now that he lacked ears. On the other hand, the adults treated the poor family slightly better. Perhaps it was out of guilt, or maybe even out of pity, but the good thing was that Akiko could have level conversations with others now. Sometimes, some friendlier neighbors would even come by to visit. The days became a little better, until Akiko fell sick yet again. This time, the situation was worse. Mayuri's mother, her fever refused to drop. One of the neighbors couldn't watch anymore so she called an acquaintance in Soul Society, one in the 4__th__ Division. After the situation was assessed, the captain of the division itself decided to come and take a look into the matter. Alas, when Retsu Unohana arrived, Akiko's life was ebbing away, breathing her last breaths._

"Will… will you be able to save Kaa-san, Shinigami-san?" _Mayuri questioned, looking at the female Shinigami captain looming over him with tear-stained eyes after she exited the house._

_Unohana's eyes carried the emotion of compassion as she whispered, _"I'm sorry, my child. Your mother… she has passed away."

_The child acted completely unexpectedly. It was the first time the elder shinigami saw such a reaction from a child. Mayuri began to laugh, wildly. _"Shishishi… shishi… I know what this is all about… You're just trying to fool me, right? You're just trying to make me think Kaa-san is gone so that I would leave this place, right? I know I'm unwanted here, so is there any need to lie to me like that?" _The laughing stopped abruptly. The more acceptable reaction came in. Tears streamed down his face as he went into the stage of denial. _"You're just… trying to trick me… right? Kaa-san… stop it… it's not funny… You promised that we would live happily together… You told me that lying was wrong… then why are you doing this? Kaa-san..." _Heart-broken, the child slipped onto the ground, sobbing. Then without a warning, the child lunged at Unohana, startling the usually calm captain. Denial became rage as he vented his feelings on the unprotected captain. _"Why?! Why didn't you come sooner?! If you did, Kaa-san would still be here! I wouldn't be alone! How will you make up for this…?" _His grip on the captain's cloak weakened as the surrounding shinigamis apprehended him._

"Assaulting a captain is treason. You are to come with us, chi-" _Unable to finish his sentence, the shinigami was stunned by a sharp blow from Mayuri's elbow right under the chin._

_Removing the fallen shinigami's zanpakutou, he screamed out, _"Don't come near me! Anyone who comes near me, dies! …Better yet, please die for me, Shinigami-san." _Using the incredible speed he gained from running away all those years, he dashed towards Unohana. But, despite his efforts, his opponent was still a veteran shinigami, who easily disarmed him. In a split second, Captain Unohana swiftly gave Mayuri's neck a light chop, causing him to go unconscious._

_Smiling her usual smile at her subordinates, she commented, _"This child has a lot of potential in becoming a shinigami, but I believe that he needs to calm down first. The fact that he attacked me and a fellow comrade cannot be forgiven. He has to go into detention in Soul Society. They would probably put this poor child into the Nest of Maggots… No matter how much we pity this child, the protocol must be executed. Let us return."


	4. Chapter 4

samara28: Hey, thanks for the support. Mayuri's really cute, isn't he?

* * *

_Time Skip: 2 Months After Aizen's Defeat_

* * *

"Congratulations, you are now accepted as a teacher in the Shinigami Academy."

"My greatest gratitude for letting me in." _Walking outside of the academy, the newly appointed teacher brushed a silver lock away from her face. _"I'm coming to see you… I've been waiting…"

* * *

"Nemu! Nemu, you stupid woman, where are you?!"

"My apologies for making you wait, Mayuri-sama. Here is the blood from the Espada you fought against."

"Tch, about time, insolent woman. Hand it over. Is going to Hueco Mundo and coming back that difficult for you? I remember it shouldn't be." _Taking the vial from Nemu's hand, the scientist resumed his work. The gigantic computer screen in front of him portrayed what was happening in the lab. A certain something caught his eye on the screen. _"Hmm… what are those little insects doing? Sorting out the mail? How boring. I should add explosives into the mailbox the next time so that Akon would receive a surprise… Hmm…?! That's…!" _Typing rapidly into his computer, the picture enlarged itself. Next, he cranked up the volume._

"… This is yours, Rin."

"Ah… thank you, Akon-senpai…"

"Humph, a little rookie like Rin gets the girls? Why don't I get any?!"

"Stop fussing, Hiyosu. You received some as well. But, I can't tell if they're from women or not."

"Akon, you're getting on my nerves! Don't think that you being in 3rd seat gets to order me around!"

"Actually, that does. Rin, mind if you give this one to… Mayu-chan?"

"What's the matter, Akon-senpai?"

"Who is "Mayu-chan"? It sounds a bit sickening…"

_Hiyosu leaned forward. _"Maybe they sent this letter to the wrong division?"

_Opening the letter, Akon cleared his throat and began to read the letter out loud. _"Dear Mayu-chan, it's been a lo-"

"Stop!"

_The door blasted open and in came a person who none of the researchers inside have ever seen before. His blue hair was short but messy, yet it was his golden eyes which captured their attention. Sharp they were, and the objective was clear. This man wanted the letter. Without waiting another second, the man snatched the letter from Akon's hand and quickly scanned it. Akon paused. Why is this man wearing the captain's cloak? And those eyes… they were strangely familiar… voice as well… "Mayu-chan"? A fountain of blood gushed out of Akon's mouth as he realized._

"Akon!"

"Akon-senpai!"

_Coughing out blood uncontrollably, the shocked researcher gasped out, _"Mayuri… taichou?!"

_Their captain was acting unlike his usual self. This time, he wasn't berating someone like he always had. His gaze was only on the letter in his hands. Then, he spoke to the shinigami beside him with a tone they have never been addressed with. His voice was the very definition of "calm and collected". _"Akon, Hiyosu, Rin, resume the work you were doing. I'm… I'm going outside for a while." _Akon watched the retreating figure that was leaving with haste._

"Just… what is going on here…?"


	5. Chapter 5

samara28: ...Mayuri's awesome and cute.

* * *

"… and then I said… hey look, who's that hottie over there?"

"I don't know... I've never seen him before…"

_Mayuri plodded down the stony pavement of the Soul Society, muttering under his breath, _"There? You want to meet me there, right…? You actually followed me…? And you did so many things behind my back? Shishi… as expected from you…" _Unbeknownst to the captain, there were a bunch of people tailing him now. Behind the last corner he passed, Akon and his companions, along with a lot of other shinigamis, including Captain Kyouraku and Ukitake, were hiding._

"…Akon, are you sure you're not exaggerating? It's Kurotsuchi-kun we're talking about."

"No, Kyouraku-taichou. It's him. It's Mayuri-taichou without a doubt."

"Really? We've known him ever since he entered, and he isn't that kind of person to hold a … you know… a relationship. His dates were always held in the lab and he's not wearing that makeup of his."

"Which is why we're following him, Ukitake-taichou. Be quiet. If we're caught…"

"Akon-senpai, he's headed out of Soul Society!"

"What?!"

* * *

**As you can see, this chapter is a little bit... short. I just want to inform you readers that the next chapter is the final one. Includes a lot of cuteness from both Mayuri and Tenari.**

**So~ If you want to see more of this pairing in the future, please tell me in the reviews. And please do it before 8/24. After that day, the chances of me using the computer is very slim. Which also means, no more stories for a while. And "a while" means "3 years". Got to wait until I graduate from high school.**

**Well, I've said everything that I've wanted and needed to say, so wait until tomorrow for the final chapter of this story.**

**-FoxAK**


	6. Chapter 6

samara28: Oh, it's just something called "study hard for 3 years and you'll get a good college". Thanks for your support all this time. I really enjoyed writing this story.

* * *

_Mayuri walked at a normal pace as he passed accustomed places. Yes, even though it has been so many years, the things that are carved into his heart will not be forgotten easily. Finally, he made it to a glistening body of water. It used to be bigger, he thought to himself. Well, that was perhaps because he was small at that time… but… This scenery is not complete without…_

"Mayu-chan!" _A black figure hurtled itself against Mayuri, pushing him onto the ground._

"Ugh… you haven't changed a bit… Tena…" _The silver-haired lady smiled kindly at her childhood friend… at her best friend._

"Tehe~! Of course I haven't, Mayu-chan! But… why have you changed so much, Mayu-chan?"

"Pardon?"

"You think that I don't know what you have done?" _Without warning, she slapped Mayuri across the face. _"You think that I didn't know all those experiments?! Mayu-chan… the Mayu-chan I knew was a kind boy… a bit of a coward, but very kind! The Mayu-chan I know would never abuse his friends…! Mayu-chan… what happened to you? …I heard that you were attacked that night… I was so worried that you would leave me… but it was much worse than I thought! You recovered, but you never came to see me again! I was so crestfallen… It was even harder to believe when I heard you pounced on a shinigami… and you were taken away… you never considered my feelings… you never… came back to see me… yet now… you're here…? Only to taunt me for falling for a horrible person like you… But no matter how much I try to detest you… Mayu-chan… I still love you…" _Tears rolled town in considerable quantities as she cried out._

"What are you talking about, Tena? I would never do something like tha-"

"Don't comfort me! I… I don't know who you are anymore… You don't even try to deny the things you have done! The Mayu-chan I knew would never do something like torturing other, for he know the pain and suffering of the proce-"

_Suddenly, Mayuri pressed Tenari's head onto his chest, ruffling her hair softly. _"I did it all for you, Tena." _He whispered silently into her ear._

"What?"

"I knew I was weak. I hated myself for being weak. I was unable to protect even myself, yet I wished to protect those who are dear to me. By putting on this "fake" personality, I wished to push others away, in fear that the weak me would only endanger them as well. I decided to train myself, become smarter and stronger, so that I would not be afraid of losing anyone precious to myself. Look at me now. I've gained superior knowledge and a superior rank… yet I was missing something… the most important treasure I needed to become myself… That's where you come in, Tena, no, Shimizu Tenari. I'm sorry to have let you, of all the people, misunderstand my goal." _Cautiously setting the shocked lady beside, he stood up and patted his kimono, brushing off blades of grass. _"Well, I am not perfect yet, and I don't plan on becoming perfect either… I loathe the word itself. So I guess I'll just have to keep on putting my mask. You don't have any objections do you, woman?"

_Perking up, she yelled angrily, yet shyly at her friend, _"Who… who are you calling woman?! I've got a name, you know! And who allowed you to call me my full name, Kurotsuchi Mayuri?! I thought we promised to call each other's nicknames only!"

_Grinning mischievously, Mayuri then stuck out his tongue like a child. _"Because~ I knew that you were going to break that promise as well later, Baka Tena!"

"Who's "Baka Tena"?! Baka Mayu-chan! Baka~!"

"Shishi, since you dislike my "mask" so much, how about I make this a special privilege of your own, Baka Tena? I'll only be myself in front of you until the day really comes, how about it, Baka Tena?"

"I… I don't have another choice, do I, Baka Mayu-chan? I'll… I'll accept it, but don't get my intentions wrong, Baka Mayu-chan! Baka~!"

"Aho Tena."

"Aho Mayu-chan!"

"That's right, I almost forgot. You confessed to me, didn't you, Baka Tena?"

"Eh?! Ah! That's…!"

"Then, I'll confess as well. I love you too, Tena." _Seeing his love's face turning scarlet, he smirked like a pervert. _"Then, I guess it's time for _that_, Tena."

"That? Oh, Mayu-chan… you wouldn't…"

"Shishishi… of course I would, Tena."

"You're still too young for this, Kurotsuchi-kun!"

"What the…?"

_The group of shinigami burst out from the covers, breaking the couple's happy mood. Shunsui, the one who yelled out smiled sheepishly, realizing that he just revealed everyone was eavesdropping on their private conversation. _"Ah, Kurotsuchi-kun… I… uh… I… it was an accident?"

_Mayuri let out an annoyed expression as Tenari gasped. _"Tch, I knew you were all there from the beginning. You mustn't forget that it was I who made that massive Reiatsu suppressor, Akon. Hmm… the cat's out of the bag, huh… No matter. Everything can still proceed as long as you don't interrupt me any further and stay quiet about this certain day. Here, Tena." _The blue-haired shinigami handed Tenari a bag that he removed from his kimono. Afterwards, he removed a similar bag for himself. Opening it exposed an astonishing amount of flat stones. _"Tena." _Facing his partner, he smiled brightly, just like all those years ago. _"Let's have some fun, Tena."

* * *

"Shishishi… beat that, Tena. 10 skips."

"Just watch me, Mayu-chan. Just watch." _She took a deep breath and posed. _"Tenari Beam~!" _Away went the stone!_

"What's with the attack announcement?! Will that help, Tena?! And what's with the "Beam"?!"

"Of course it will, Mayu-chan. Just look." _Victory pose. _"21 skips.

"…You want me to cry out "Mayuri Beam" or something?"

"Yup!"

"Not happening, Tena. Not happening."

* * *

**And thus, a happy an warm ending.**

**If I still have the time to create a new story and be able to post it, I will.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-FoxAK**


End file.
